Claire and the Three Ninjas
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: After her only guardian dies of old age, fourteen year old Claire is take in by his closest friend; Mori Shintaro. And two months later, she finally gets to meet his Grandsons. But suddenly, she finds herself pulled into an adventure full of Indians and Ninjas.
1. Meeting The Boy's

**Author's Note: Hey guys, if this story is a little different it's because I'm re-editing all of my stories. Don't worry though, it's mostly still the same and everything. But link to what any OC's look like is on profile.**

* * *

><p>"Claire I'm going to pick up the boy's are you coming?" Grandpa asked turning to me.<p>

"Actually Jo asked me to help her with the protesting" I replied, he nodded.

"Okay but be careful, you know how those dumping men can get" he warned, I smiled.

"I know Grandpa I know" I shrugged shaking my head.

I had only been living with Mori Shintaro for two months, but it felt longer. My Grandfather had died leaving me an orphan, but thankfully Mori took me in as they were very close. He was going to pick up his three Grandson's that visited every summer, I'd only seen pictures of the boys...never actually got to meet them. So while he did that I was going to protest with my best friend, Jo. She was an Indian and men had been dumping on her land, so we were protesting against them.

"I won't be too long Claire" Grandpa said as we walked towards his car. He let me call him Grandpa because his real name was a little hard for me to pronounce.

"Okay Grandpa I'll meet you later okay?" I asked as he climbed in, he nodded and started up the car.

"If I see you on the way back do you want a lift?" he asked, I nodded and waved as he drove off.

- A While Later -

I stood next to Jo during the protesting, sighing nervously as the dumping men showed up "No more dumping!" I shouted from my spot next to Jo.

"I understand your concerns people but this isn't the way to do it" A police officer said through a loudspeaker, another man took it from him and we all quieted.

"You people better get this through your heads. This is not your land this is my land, you signed the lees. Now what I do with my land is my business, now you better get the hell outta here or I'm gonna have you all arrested for trespassing" He said, I shook my head in disbelief.

"You're the one who should be arrested Jack Hardy. Your business is killing our people!" Jo's uncle shouted. We all started to protest again and the men walked towards us. One man broke Jo's poster before pushing us both to the ground. I raised into a sitting position, groaning at the pain in my back. Jo's mom helped us both up before leading us towards the car, preventing us from being hurt again.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, you?" Jo asked me, I nodded and turned back to the fight. They managed to dump the trash onto the ground and I sighed.

- Later On -

When the protest finally finished I rode my bike back home. It hadn't gone as well as we'd planned, but hopefully we'd made some sort of impact. I leaned my bike against the side of the house before walking in "Hello Claire, how did it go?" Grandpa asked me, I shrugged and shook my head.

"Not too well" I replied sitting at the table. It was then that I noticed the three boys glancing between Grandpa and I confusedly.

"Oh yes boys this is Claire, she's my good friends granddaughter. Claire this is Rocky, Colt and Tum-Tum" Grandpa said pointing each boy out, I nodded in greeting and he exited the room.

"So how come you live with our Grandpa?" Tum-Tum asked curiously.

"My grandfather died two month's ago, I had no family left so you're Grandpa took me in" I explained shrugging.

"Can you do Karate?" Rocky asked, I nodded and smiled slightly.

"I was taught by both your Grandpa and mine" I said proudly.

"How bout a match?" Colt asked nodding to the garden, I smiled.

"You're on" I said, he ran for the garden and I followed.

- A Few Minutes Later -

We'd been fighting for about an hour, and both Colt an' I had won...but I currently had him pinned "And I win" I smirked, panting slightly.

"You did not! I won the last round!" he exclaimed also a little out of breath, I scoffed.

"I got you down and you know it" I said, he chuckled.

"You wish Claire-bear" he teased, I rolled my eyes at the nickname and he somehow rolled us over.

"Who's down now?" he asked smugly, I rolled us over so that I was on top again.

"Me" I said rising to my feet, I held out a hand and helped him to his feet.

"You're pretty good. For a girl" Colt said as we headed into the house.

"Pretty good? I kicked your ass" I said, he shook his head.

"Actually it was a fair game" he shrugged.

"Whatever's gonna help you sleep at night darling" I said walking towards the cupboard and pulling out a cup. I squeaked in surprise as I was pulled back against someone's chest.

"I'll get to sleep just fine knowing you're next to me" he whispered in my ear before walking off...what a flirt. Not that it wasn't working. Yep I was sleeping in the same bed as the boys, just my luck right?.


	2. Fighting in The Pizza Parlour

The next day I was woken up very early, the boys were training and for some reason they'd decided to wake me up too "Why do I have to get up?" I whined as I snuggled into my pillow.

"Because it's not fair to us if you get to lie in" Rocky said changing into his ninja suit.

"I don't care it's too early" I sighed while re-closing my eyes.

"Okay then I'll just go get Colt I'm sure he'd love to get you up" Rocky said threateningly, I opened my eyes and shot up into a sitting position.

"I'm awake" I said nervously, he chuckled and climbed down.

After changing in the bathroom I head back up onto the bed to grab my book, Holes. I found Colt changing and Tum-Tum still sleeping "So how did you sleep?" Colt asked, I shrugged.

"Just fine, except there was this lump next to me. Really annoying yah know?" I smirked, he clicked his tongue.

"Oh yeah well that lump kicked your ass yesterday" he said, I scoffed.

"Yeah after I kicked his six time's" I replied glancing at Tum-Tum who was still asleep.

"Come on Tum-Tum" Colt said hitting his younger brother, Tum-Tum stirred but didn't move.

"If you get up we'll take you to get pizza when you're done" I sang, he shot up and smiled at me before frantically changing into his training clothes. Colt chuckled and we both climbed down from the bunk. He exited the house and I trailed behind, but as soon as I walked through the door a stick swung my way. I squeaked in surprise but caught it with my hand.

"Very good Claire, but I thought you were Tum-Tum" Grandpa admitted, I smiled.

"He'll be down in a minute" I shrugged, he nodded and I sat down on a small patch of grass.

"There's no food in the refrigerator Grandpa" Tum-Tum whined. I looked up to see him in the doorway with a bowl on his head, I smiled in amusement and started reading.

- A While Later -

"Pizza! Pizza!" We were all in Grandpa's car going to get pizza and the boy's were very excited about it. They all ran into the building while I waited.

"You coming?" I asked turning to Grandpa, he shook his head.

"I'm gonna get come groceries" he said heading in a different direction.

"Okay" I shrugged before heading into the pizza place. I sat down at a table near the door, pulling the book out of my back-pocket. As I glanced towards the doorway I noticed Jo walk in "Jo, hey" I called, she turned her head and smiled.

"Hey Claire what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Picking up some pizza, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously, she sighed and turned her head. I looked in the same direction and saw three men sat at the counter drinking beer, I also noticed that one of the men was the guy who pushed Jo and I down at the protest "Jo what are you gonna do?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Just talk to them" she replied shaking her head, I nodded sceptically. She walked towards the men and I slowly followed, making sure she didn't go over-board.

"Well looky here at what the wind dragged in again" One of the men said as Jo reached them, I stood next to her and crossed my arms.

"I thought I told you to stop following us around" The one who threw us down said while drinking his beer.

"Where's my father? What did you do to him?!" Jo shouted stepping forward, I pulled her back nervously. Her father had gone missing a short while ago after warning her about something the men were up to...and she hadn't seen him since.

"I don't know what you're talking about, get out of here" he said lightly shoving her, I glared and pushed him back.

"leave her alone" I snapped.

"No" he said grabbing me and handing me to his friend. I struggled but found the hold was too strong for me to break "Now don't do that she's just a little girl, she's too young for beer" he said grabbing a beer and pouring it over Jo's shirt.

"let her go!" I shouted, she punched him and he threw her to the floor. My eyes widened as he turned, doing the exact same thing to me. The crowd gasped but didn't say anything.

"Anybody got a problem with that?" he asked menacingly, I shuffled back nervously until I hit something. I looked up to see Colt, he helped me up and I hid behind the counter with Jo.

"Yeah I got a problem" Colt said, the men slowly turned to face them. But once they noticed how young the boys were they laughed.

"Let me guess you were too short for the good rides at the carnival?" The man chuckled.

"What's so funny about that?" Tum-Tum asked turning to us.

"Why don't you but heads just leave them alone" Colt said.

"What did you say?" The man asked, slowly approaching the two.

"I said leave them alone" Colt repeated.

"But heads" Tum-Tum added before putting the pizza slice back in his mouth, I smiled.

"C'mere you little brats, I'm gonna have to teach you some manners" The guy said poking Tum-Tum and slightly slapping Colt on the cheek. Colt bent his finger back and Tum-Tum kicked one of the other men away.

"Isn't it sad though some kids just won't learn will they?" Colt asked kicking him in the chest then back, the man fell forward and I sighed...and so the fight begun.


	3. The Flower Lesson

- After the Fight -

"Get them!" The man shouted while holding his eye, the boy's returned to their fighting stance and the men ran out "I'll get you for this" The man shouted before following his men. The boys were crowded by excited kids and I hopped up onto the counter.

"Go out to the car please Claire" I turned my head to see Grandpa next to me. I nodded and exited the pizza place, jumping into the backseat of the car. After a few seconds Grandpa stormed out, the boys trailing behind him. I moved over and they jumped into the car, looking both guilty and annoyed.

- A Few Minutes Later -

We finally arrived home and I inwardly screamed in relief, the ride home had been filled with awkward silence "Stay here" Grandpa demanded before entering the house. Once he'd disappeared I turned to the boys, giving them individual hugs.

"You guy's were awesome!" I exclaimed, they smiled.

"Well we couldn't just let him hurt you Claire-bear" Colt said, I chuckled and sat down next to him as Grandpa exited the house.

"You're gonna have to help pay for the damages to the pizza parlour" he said looking directly at the boys.

"But they started it grandpa, they hurt Claire" Colt sighed motioning to me.

"That's beside the point, I love Claire as though she were my own grand-daughter. But you could have handled the situation differently. Now let this be a lesson to you" Grandpa said, he sat down next to Rock and we all turned to face him "So you wanna be heroes huh? Well maybe I should stop giving you ninja lessons" he sighed, they all shot to their feet.

"No!" They shouted in sync.

"You always said we should help people in need" Colt said defensively.

"I did. But that's not the part I'm worried about, you're getting too cocky. Sit down" Grandma demanded, they nodded and sat back down "Listen, you're helping other's so you can become heroes. That's not helping them that's helping yourselves...it's a lie" he said angrily, he walked around us and we all turned "Now this, this is what I meant by the correct path of ninja" he said gesturing to the flowers in front of him.

"Flowers?" Rocky asked confusedly.

"See these beautiful flowers? You must learn to be like them" Grandpa said.

"You mean stand up in dirt and smell good?" Tum-Tum asked, I smiled in amusement.

"Very funny. Listen to the sound of the flower, it can teach you how to walk the correct path" Grandpa said, I tilted my head confusedly.

"Do they speak English?" Colt asked, we all chuckled.

"Listen to them, hear the sound of the flowers blooming. Only then can you become a true ninja" Grandpa explained.

"Cant you just tell us?" Rocky asked hopeful.

"I can teach you a lot of things, but others you just have to learn yourself" Grandpa admitted, we nodded and he re-entered the house.

- The Next Day -

I rode my bike down the road, Jo a few feet behind me. She'd wanted to thank them for helping us yesterday, so we were on our way to the pizza parlour "How's it going boy's?" I greeted while slowing down my bike, they all stopped their bin-duty and turned to me.

"As good as cleaning can get Claire" Rocky replied, I nodded and climbed off my bike.

"Hi guys" Jo greeted.

"Hi" Rocky replied slowly.

"I'm Jo" she said, Rocky held out his hand before grimacing down at it.

"I'm…Filthy, I mean Rocky" he said wiping the dirt from his hands onto his apron.

"Hi filthy Rocky" she said, I giggled.

"Claire told me you guys were down here, you have to do this because of me?" she asked grimacing.

"No it's part of our ninja training" Colt replied.

"Course it is" I muttered rolling my eyes.

"Claire I'm full of dirt and I'm not scared to rub it over you" Colt threatened, I rolled my eyes.

"Boy you were something else yesterday, I can't believe you're real ninja's" Jo said in awe.

"I know what you mean, we look more like garbage ninja's today" Rocky shrugged, she nodded and Colt started to lift the bin.

"Let me help" she said, once they'd cleared out the bin they dragged it to the door "Thanks for sticking up for us yesterday" Jo said motioning to me, I stood beside her and nodded.

"Oh, it was nothing" Colt shrugged.

"Who were those guy's anyway?" Rocky asked curiously.

"Yeah why were you following them?" Colt added, Jo glanced at me and I nodded.

"Do you guy's really wanna know?" I asked, they nodded "Believe it or not, it all has to do with garbage" I said, they shot each other confused looks.


	4. Tonight

"This is really ruining my appetite" Tum-Tum said holding his nose, we were at the dumping site and the smells were awful.

"So you think he took your father?" Colt asked looking at Jo.

"I know they did, nobody would believe me though. Except Claire" she said smiling at me, I nodded.

"Everybody thinks he went on some business trip because that's what the mayor says" I said sitting on a low tree branch.

"The mayor?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, my father works for him. The day before my dad disappeared he told me and my mom that he found something at the mayor's office, some secret" she explained.

"What secret?" Colt asked curiously.

"I don't know exactly, but he said it would make them close down the landfill for good" she replied.

"They put all kind's of stuff in there not just trash" I said shaking my head.

"They're killing the land, and without land, there's no life" Jo said.

We drove our bike's to the Indian graveyard where they were having another funeral "What do we do now?" A man asked.

"What can we do? We've done everything we could" A woman replied.

"Obviously we didn't, people are still dying. How many more are we going to burry?!" Another woman shouted.

"If I can just find my father, then all our problems will be solved, our people will stop dying" Jo said walking away, I sighed and followed.

"We'll help you and Claire find your father Jo" Rocky said, Jo and I spun round.

"You will?" We both asked hopefully.

"Yeah we will" Colt replied, Tum-Tum nodded in agreement.

- Later On -

"So your fathers been missing a whole week now?" Rocky asked glancing back at Jo. We sat down on the steps and she pulled a photo of her father out, handing it to Rocky.

"So where do we start looking guys?" Tum-Tum asked handing the picture to Colt.

"How about the cops?" he asked.

"Me, Claire and my mom already tried the police but they wouldn't listen" Jo replied.

"We gotta start looking somewhere" Colt sighed, a big yellow truck pulled up and men hopped out. I recognized them instantly as the men from the pizza place.

"How about there?" Rocky asked pointing to the truck, I tilted my head in confusion "Girl's can you watch our bikes?" he asked, we both nodded. The boys ran across the street and climbed into the back of the van. I watched with wide eyes as the men got back into the truck and took off...with the boys in the back.

- A While Later -

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes, the boys were taking a long time and I was pretty tired. A cold sensation hit my cheek and I gasped, my eyes flying open. I rolled my eyes as Tum-Tum placed his ice-lolly against Jo's cheek, she shot up with wide eyes "What happened?" I asked eagerly.

"We found him, we found him, we found him!" Tum-Tum shouted while jogging to the middle of the stand we were on.

"You did?" Jo and I asked in sync.

"We're sure anyway" Colt said.

"Pretty sure" Rocky said jumping in front of him...What were they waiting for?.

"I love you guys!" Jo exclaimed, she kissed Rocky and Colt on the cheek and they smirked. She walked towards Tum-Tum and he backed up.

"You'll just have to use your imagination girl" he said, she rolled her eyes and kissed the top of his head instead. I shook my head in amusement and walked towards them.

"So what's the plan now guys?" Colt asked.

"We go and get him out" Jo shrugged.

"We? As in you and us?" Tum-Tum asked disbelievingly.

"Yes we, you guy's and the girls" Jo said gesturing to me.

"Wait a minute" Colt sighed sitting down, I could tell that he and Tum-Tum weren't big on the whole girl thing.

"Colt, I think it's okay" Rocky said sitting next to him.

"If you guy's want, I could stay home. You know make sure grandpa doesn't catch you out or anything?" I offered.

"Yes that's perfect" Colt said relieved, I turned to Jo.

"You okay with that?" I asked, she nodded.

"Alright Jo's coming but we have to hurry because their gonna start the hearing tomorrow" Colt said.

"Tonight then" Rocky said putting his hand out, they all put theirs on top and turned to me.

"What? I'm not going remember?" I asked, Colt sighed.

"No but you gotta make sure we don't get caught, which is just as important as going" he said, I smiled and placed my hand on top.


	5. Kissing Colt and Getting Ready

"Goodnight Grandpa" We all said in sync.

"Goodnight boy's and Claire!" he shouted back, we waited patiently for the sound of his footsteps to disappear.

"Okay let's go" Rocky said, they climbed out of bed and made their way down the stairs. I was about to go to sleep when Colt's face re-appeared.

"Hey Claire-bear" he whispered, I raised my head "How about a good luck kiss?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Colt you have to go" I whispered amusedly.

"I'm not going until I get that kiss" he sang, I sighed.

"Okay fine" I groaned, I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him "Are you satisfied now?" I asked, he nodded.

"Oh yeah" he said before jumping down, I chuckled and shuffled back down in my bed.

- A While Later -

My eyes slowly opened as the sound of hushed voices reached my ears...I was a pretty light sleeper. I felt two people climb in under the blanket either side of me and another climb over me, my eyes snapped shut as the light was turned on "Hi" I heard Tum-Tum say.

"Go to sleep Tum-Tum" Grandpa demanded, the light switched off but then it switched on again.

"Goodnight Grandpa" Tum-Tum said, the light switched off and I waited till grandpa went back down the stair's. I shot up into a sitting position and hugged them all.

"Oh my god you guys stink of sewer, if I wasn't so worried I'd kick you out of this bed" I whispered/shouted, Colt chuckled.

"Oh Claire-bear I told you, good luck kiss" Colt said teasingly, I heard choking and I rolled my eyes while lying back down.

"You kissed?" Tum-Tum asked, I groaned.

"Yeah Tum-Tum, it was awesome" Colt replied, I smacked his chest.

"Stop teasing" I said, I smiled as his arm moved over my waist. He snuggled up against me and I closed my eyes.

- The Next Day -

Since I'd gotten more sleep, I was able to wake up earlier than the boys. I exited the house and an egg flew towards my face, I ducked and it smashed against the wall "God grandpa" I sighed sitting in my usual spot, I watched as Rocky walked out of the house cautiously. He looked around and an egg shot towards him, he threw his hand out to catch it but the egg broke against his hand.

"Don't break the eggs, get out of the way" Grandpa whispered, Rocky stood next to me and Colt walked out. He looked around the corner like Rocky did and turned his head at the wrong moment, the egg hit him in the forehead and I laughed.

"Thanks grandpa I really needed that" he said picking egg bit's out of his hair. Grandpa walked into the house to find Tum-Tum and Colt walked towards me "Come on Claire it wasn't that funny" he sighed sitting behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It was hilarious actually" I stated, he sighed and kissed my neck.

After grandpa found Tum-Tum asleep he confronted us on the porch steps "What's wrong with you guys? Didn't you sleep last night?" he asked, the boys started babbling about having a nightmare and I rolled my eyes "You mean you all had the same dream?" Grandpa asked.

"Well we were in it together" Colt said quietly.

"Well tonight I want you all asleep early, no games and no comic books and no midnight snack. You all promise?" Grandpa asked.

"We promise" They said in sync, I looked behind me to see them all with their fingers crossed. I shook my head and sighed.

- A Few Minutes Later -

"Hey Claire!" Jo called, I was reading my book while the boys trained and Jo came riding up the pathway.

"Hey what's up?" I asked, she jumped off her bike.

"Well we found my dad and we're having a special ceremony tonight. You wanna come?" she asked hopefully, I nodded "You wanna get ready over my house?" she asked.

"Let me asked Grandpa" I said heading towards him.

- Later On -

I'd just finished putting on my ceremony clothes and I looked down in awe, I was wearing the same thing as Jo in but it a different colour...we looked really cool. I looked in the mirror and tilted my head "Wow I look so different" I sighed running my fingers through my hair, it was down and reached my waist in waves.

"You look beautiful, both of you" Jo's mom said, I smiled and heard the drums from outside. They stopped after a few seconds and I sighed "It's time girls" she said, I smiled and nodded...I was a little nervous. I took a deep breath before walking out behind Jo.


	6. The Ceremony

Jo and I exited the house with her mother, taking our places next to the chief "Hello, I am chief Rouncreek" The chief greeted, shaking each boy's hands "It's a shame we grown ups didn't have the courage and the wits to do what you young people have done. Thank you for giving us back our courage, and thank you for giving us new hope to heal this wound that's been causing us so much pain. To show our appreciation we would like to present you with a gift" The Chief said taking 3 feathers out of a small piece of fabric.

"Wow!"

"Cool!" The boy's exclaimed, I smiled.

"Eagle feather's are considered by my people to be the highest symbol of honour and courage, given only to the greatest of warriors. Even though you are not of our blood, like Claire here was..." The Chief started while glancing at me, the blue feather rested safely in my headpiece "We all think that you deserve this recognition, and therefore I name you honorary Tawanka Warriors" he announced. He placed a feather in each boys headpiece "Now we are as one" he declared. We all did the Indian cheer and the boy's looked around before turning back to each other.

"Wow what a day" Colt sighed.

"This is better than Christmas" Tum-Tum admitted, I chuckled and they all smiled at me. The chief used his thumbs to draw two lines of red paint on the boys' cheeks, they all high fived each other and I shook my head in amusement.

- A Short While Later -

Tum-Tum started to play a small tune on the drums, and I sat down next to him "Rocky let's show em our dance" I heard Colt say. I looked up at the boys, watching as they walked into the middle of the dance-circle "Go ahead"

"You" Rocky said, Colt shook his head. Rocky sighed but suddenly broke out into the dance. Surprisingly, most of the Indians caught on and joined in, at least until bright headlights shone on the group, causing them to stop.

"What's going on?" Tum-Tum asked confusedly.

"Here we go again" Rocky groaned.

"What a day" Colt added while squinting at the light. The trucks drove towards us and I jumped to my feet "Claire!" I ran towards Colt and he ushered me inside the house.

"Don't run! Don't run! We're gonna make our stand here and now!" Jo's father shouted, we stood on the porch and the guy from the pizza parlour came around aiming a gun.

A few more appeared and they all aimed their guns at Jo's dad, secluding him from the rest of the Indians. The main man from the pizza parlour, Jack, and another man headed into Jo's house. But they suddenly flew back, with Jack holding his forehead in pain. Still holding his forehead, Jack demanded that his men inspect the house. But they declared it empty. Though as they walked further in, the door slammed shut behind them. And after a lot of smashing/groaning noises, one man smashed through the window while another flew through the door. I winced at the contact and Jack walked further towards the house, but paused as another figure jumped through the window.

My eyes suddenly widened at the revelation; It was Grandpa. At the sight of their Grandfather, the boys instantly jumped into the fight. And believe me, I would've done it myself if I hadn't doubted my chance against the men. Instead, I chose to stay out of the way, occupying a seat in one of the trucks. Suddenly, Colt jumped into the truck with me "Hey Claire-bear" he greeted, turning to head-butt an attacker. I winced at the impact.

"Hey" I replied with wide eyes. He quickly turned, quickly pressing his lips against my own "What was that?!" I exclaimed as he proceeded to fight another man.

"Well I need my good luck don't I?" he asked cockily, I rolled my eyes "Bye-bye" he said innocently, pushing a mans legs over so that he fell onto his back. I shook my head in amusement and took in the scene surrounding me. And I had to be honest, seeing grown-men get their asses handed to them by three teenage boys really did brighten up a girls evening.


	7. Kidnapped

After a lot of fighting, the men finally realised that they were outnumbered by the Indians...and fighting teens. They jumped into their trucks, immediately taking off. I sighed in relief and the Indian's cheered "Claire!" Grandpa shouted. At the sound of worry in his tone, I peeked out from my spot behind the house. Once I realised they were all fine, I sighed in relief. I ran towards the group, finding myself suffocated in a group hug.

"I'm fine guys" I giggled, they nodded and pulled back.

"Are any of you hurt?" Grandpa asked, checking over his Grandsons.

"We're fine" Rocky replied.

"How about you?" Colt asked him.

"Oh I'm fine" Grandpa replied, Tum-Tum punched him in the chest and he leaned back groaning.

"Tum-Tum why'd you do that?" Colt asked, rolling his eyes at his younger brother. Grandpa suddenly smiled and I sighed knowingly.

"Psyche" he chuckled.

- The Next Day -

The next day, I found myself riding down a dusty path, the boys either side of me "Do you think we should go to the hearing without telling grandpa?" Tum-Tum asked guiltily.

"Well we gotta go for Jo" Colt shrugged.

"Yeah, what could happen?" Rocky asked.

"I'd rather not find out" Tum-Tum said nervously.

"So you don't really like her do you Rock?" Colt asked, glancing at his older brother.

"Who?"

"Jo"

"She's alright" Rocky replied

"Good, cuz you know thinking about girls and stuff can distract a ninja's concentration" Colt said. Rolling my eyes, I looked back in time to see his bike hit a thick log. It tipped forward, causing him to thud onto the ground. I tugged the breaks on my bike, the three of us running towards him.

"Are you alright?" Rocky asked.

"I guess it can distract you're concentration" Tum-Tum said amusedly, I chuckled.

- A Short While Later -

"Okay kid's come on hop in!" Jo's mom called. We all hopped into the car and drove off, making our way to the hearing. But as we drove through endless fields, a large gang of bikers appeared. We let them pass, but it seemed they were pretty focused on following us. A thick fog started up in front of the car, but we carried on driving. Though a biker-men-filled car drove next to us, and someone threw an object through my open window. Gas started to fill the car and the more I inhaled, the itchier my throat became. Thankfully, the car stopped and we were all able to exit the gas-filled car. A biker grabbed Jo and I kicked him in the shin, causing him to drop her to the floor.

"Run!" Jo's mom shouted. We both started running as fast as we could, but we weren't that fast and the men caught Jo.

"Bring the other one too!" A male voice shouted. I suddenly felt myself being picked up, and I looked back to see one of the biker men. They hopped into the car, with both Jo and I screaming for help.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" Jo shouted as we drove away. The biker holding her covered her mouth with his hand.

"Be still little lady" he said, she bit down on his hand and he yanked it away.

We drove on for a few minutes, and I squinted. In the distance, coming closer, was a small town. It appeared to be completely deserted, and with the state it was in, it had obviously been uninhabited for a long time. The car soon stopped and we found ourselves surrounded by more bikers. Jo and I were carried out of the car, though we put up a bit of a struggle. The men dragged us towards a larger building and I sighed. I just wished the boys would find us soon.


	8. The End

Leaning back, I let my head thud against the wall. Jo and I had been tied up for a little while now, and my wrists were starting to hurt a little from the rope. The men were in the corner of the room, discussing something that we obviously weren't meant to know about "Yeah I think we're safe here" One said, glancing through the dirty window. A figure suddenly smashed through the window, successfully knocking the man to the floor. My eyes widened as I realised who the attacked was; Colt. Tum-Tum an' Rocky appeared in the window, sending a wave of relief through me "Thank god" I sighed.

As Tum-Tum and Colt fought off the men, Rocky managed to untie me and Jo. Rubbing my sore wrists, I looked up to see the boys had finally finished fighting. The two ran towards us and I pulled Colt into a tight hug, that he eagerly returned "Come on!" Rocky shouted impatiently. We ran towards the door but moved back as mud-covered biker rode in on a motorcycle. The boy's grimaced at the smell and Jo smacked him across the head with a baseball bat. He fell to his stomach, but jumped back up. Instinctively, I kicked him in the nuts causing him to double over, before giving him a round-house kick to the face. The boys groaned at both hits and I smiled as the biker unconsciously fell to the floor.

"Let's go" Jo panted, we all nodded in agreement and ran out of the building. Jo and I jumped into the back seat, while Colt for some reason had to force Tum-Tum in with us. After finally managed to get Tum-Tum into the back-seat, he slammed the door shut and jumped into the passenger seat up front. Rocky turned on the car and looked back at us.

"Don't worry, I think I'm getting the hang of this" he reassured, though he only managed to reverse us into a tree.

"Rocky!" We shouted.

"What?! That tree came out of nowhere!" he exclaimed defensively.

"Yeah about 100 years ago" Colt retorted, I chuckled and the car moved forward.

"Trash can!"

"I saw that one I really did" he shrugged.

"Next time try see it before you hit it, okay?" Colt begged.

- A Short While Later -

After a lot of wild driving, we finally arrived at the hearing. Jo and I jumped out of the car with the boys, running as fast as we could. But as we approached the building, a group of men revealed themselves from behind the pillars. The boys quickly managed to fight them off before once again running with me and Jo. Though once we turned to corner, two cops ran towards us. Thankfully, Colt and Rocky dived on them...literally. The continued to fight, allowing Jo and I safety to run through and into the meeting.

"Dad!" Jo shouted, she ran towards her parents and hugged them tightly. I panted, choosing to remain out of the cheering crowd. The door opened behind me, and seen as I wasn't being dragged out of the building, I assume it was the boys "Where did the boys go?" Jo asked curiously.

"Yeah where are the little heroes?" Her dad asked. Looking back, I realised the doors were closed and the boys had disappeared.

- At Grandpa's House -

Choosing not to disturb the back-flipping males in the garden, I entered the house instead. Opening the fridge, I pulled out a can of soda, but jumped as someone cleared their throat behind me. I jumped to my full height, spinning around, finding myself face-to-face with a smirking Colt "Hey Claire-Bear" he greeted.

"Bye Colt" I teased, passing by and heading straight into the garden.

Sitting down in my usual spot, I opened up my soda can, sipping on the cool liquid. Soon enough, strong arms circled my waist, and I found my back against someone's chest...though I instantly knew who it was. Leaning back, I rested my forearms on his raised knees that rested either side of me "So, there's something I've been meaning to ask you..." Colt started, his mouth right next to my ear. I shivered, leaning back even further.

"Ask away" I sighed.

"Will you..." he paused dramatically and I tensed.

"Hurry up" I muttered impatiently.

"Duel me" he finished, my jaw dropped in disbelief...that was not what I expected.

Placing my can on the floor, I spun around, successfully pinning him to the ground. My legs were placed either side of his waist, while my hands held his wrists to the grass. He smirked up at me, obviously pleased with my reaction "You're a jerk, you know that?" I asked.

"It's been said" he shrugged, I rolled my eyes.

"Douche" I muttered, leaning back to sit straight.

"Eh, you love it" he chuckled.

"Was that really what you were gonna ask?" I asked, slightly disappointed.

"Nope" In a matter of seconds, I found our roles had switched. So now he was on top, though I didn't care that much.

"Little warning next time would be nice" I groaned, he rolled his eyes.

"So, here's the deal. You're hot, I'm hot, the only option is for us to go out" he shrugged innocently, I rolled my eyes...again.

"Is this your way of asking me out?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, if you wanna put it that way then...yeah" he replied. Placing both hands on the back of his neck, I pulled his head down towards me, crushing our mouths together. In response, he tried sliding his tongue in my mouth.

"Does that do anything for yah?" I asked amusedly.

"Heck yeah" he muttered, leaning back in. Not even passing the chance, I quickly flipped us both over, pinning him on his back.

"Best two out of three" I giggled, he smirked.

"You know me so well" he sighed. Jumping to my feet, I held out my fists "You sure you wanna do this Claire-bear?" he asked, also rising to his full height.

"Bring it" I smirked. Rolling his eyes, he lunged forward.


End file.
